Yeah, I'm fine
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: She had been thinking about Aerrow more than usual lately, nothing bad, but nothing too good either. She wished that she didn’t feel this way for him, but unfortunately for her, she did. T for kissing. AerrowxPiper. One-shot


**Another Storm Hawks fic which I felt like doing, this is to all the fans of Storm Hawks and the pairing.**

**Pairing: AerrowxPiper**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Storm Hawks, wish I did, but I don't so, neh.**

**Not as good as my other stories, but it'll do until my writers block clears.**

* * *

**"Yeah, I'm fine"**

The sky was covered in a blanket of darkness; nothing could be heard except the slow running of the engine on the Condor, the small amounts of crates lightly moving around either shaking or actually moving slightly, nothing really dangerous, but nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

Piper sighed and sat on her skimmer her legs to the right side, her arm leaning against the front of the bike, in an almost bad-guy manner.

She was in the cargo bay where their skimmers were along with the many crates that were scattered across the place but in no way in the way of the skimmers.

She looked at her hand, the tanned skin showing everything slightly darker than everyone else.

She had been thinking about Aerrow more than usual lately, nothing bad, but nothing too good either. She wished that she didn't feel this way for him, but unfortunately for her, she did. And she was still unsure about his feelings towards her, never had she seen him with another girl and yet she was jealous of everyone, even Finn and Junko, he would hang around with them more than her and that was understandable, with being boys and all, but she needed the contact from him, she barely even talked to him anymore.

She sighed again and looked to the outside, the large opening in the ship which allowed them to ride right out into the night sky, she smiled before getting on to her skimmer properly, turning the ignition on, revving the bike a few times and just as she 's about to go.

"Piper?" asked a confused voice which she knew all too well.

She averted her gaze to Aerrow, her leader and love interest.

"Hey Aerrow" she smiled sheepishly.

"Where you going?" he asked, Piper quickly turned her skimmer off and jumped off with her arms behind her back.

"I was just going to go for a ride, is all" she said trying to look innocent, she hadn't done anything wrong, but she felt like a little kid that had been accused of taking a cookie when specifically told not to.

"Where to?" he asked with a small smile, only then did she notice he was wearing his normal clothing for battle.

"Why are you dressed?" she asked suspiciously, he shrugged.

"Same reason as you I guess, I can't sleep so I figured I'd go for a quiet ride myself" he said while walking to his skimmer.

"But, don't you need Radarr to help you with the wings and weapons?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Nah, not really, I can handle it myself" he said as he mounted his bike, "you still wanna go for a ride?" he asked, she smiled and went to her skimmer. "Hey, instead of getting on yours, come on mine!" he exclaimed, she looked to him.

"You sure?" she asked, he nodded.

"As sure as I'll ever be!" he exclaimed and moved back slightly, patting the area in front of him.

"Alright" she said as she walked to him and mounted the front of his skimmer.

She blushed when his arms came to the handle bars.

"Hold on tight" he said, she grabbed a hold on the inner part of the handle bars.

"I am" he nodded and the bike came to life.

He revved the engine like she did before and then took off towards the opening.

* * *

Once in the air, the wings out and everything, the two just flew about for a while, the wind rushing through their hair and their closeness was really worth the ride.

Piper sighed happily as the man she loved continued to fly his skimmer across the moonlight sky, the clouds that went by where light up in most places, but shadowed in the next and the two always rushing through them had them going into strange shapes.

Aerrow moved forward slightly, pressing right up against her and whispered into her ear gently.

"Let go of the handle bars, I won't let you fall"

Piper hesitantly let go and smiled when she noticed that she wasn't flying towards the wastelands.

"Woah, Aerrow, this is so cool" he chuckled.

"Yep, it's my life!" she giggled and looked up towards the stars, only a few could be seen thanks to the clouds.

"Just relax" he said as he himself let go of the handle bars.

"Aerrow" she warned as she looked to him.

"It's ok, my skimmer will be fine" he put his hands behind his head, "you see?" he asked, she looked to the handle bars.

"You have an auto pilot don't you?" she asked, he chuckled and nodded.

"I can have Stork install one for you if you want?" he offered, she nodded and leaned back against him gently.

Aerrow's arms came around her waist, his chin resting on her right shoulder as her head rested on his left.

"Aerrow, thanks"

"No problem, Piper, I'll come for a quiet flight with you anytime, all you've gotta do is ask" he said with a wink, she smiled and nodded.

"Oh I will, as long as I can fly with you like this?" she asked, he nodded against her shoulder.

"Sure, you can even fly my skimmer if you want?" he offered, she shook her head, "Why not?"

"I may crash it!" he shook his head.

"No you won't, don't forget who you've got flying with you" he said with a wink.

"But..."

"No buts" he grabbed her hands and placed them on the handle bars, his hands over hers. "I'll help you, just hold on tight 'cause I may end up doing loops" he said, she nodded and gripped the handle bars with him.

He guided her through it the whole way.

"I'm gonna do a loop alright, it's easy, don't slow down!" he said, she smiled and nodded.

Aerrow pulled right back on the handle and did a loop, Piper holding onto the handle bars while holding her breath.

When out of the loop her head was reeling.

"A-Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do it again!" she said as he chuckled. She gave him a glare. "It's not funny"

"I won't do it again" he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Good"

"You can relax now, I'll steer us back to the Condor" he said as he allowed her to let go of the skimmer's handle bars, she did so and leaned back into him gently, her head on his left shoulder again.

"Aerrow, can you put this back on auto-pilot?" she asked, he showed her the small red button underneath the gage, and pushed it, putting it on auto-pilot.

Piper smiled and thanked him before twisting herself so that she was turned around and facing Aerrow, her legs dangling over his thighs and her hands gripping his shoulders just in case she were to fall, which wasn't exactly going to happen to her when Aerrow was around.

Aerrow's arms were around her waist, keeping her safe.

Piper rested her head on his chest, her eyes closing to a certain extent, showing half her eye.

"Aerrow?" she asked.

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"What would you do if I..." she paused and gulped before pulling her head away and looking him in the eyes, "if I kissed you?" she asked.

Aerrow's eyes widened.

"Piper..." he was speechless, he knew that he liked her, but he didn't know how she felt and now that he did, he was scared of what he might do to her.

"I-I'm sorry" she said as she moved forward, kissing him gently.

'_Piper_' was his only thought as he kissed her back with full blown passion.

His arms coming up her back, gently rubbing it and then his hands, were in her hair the moment he was comfortable and confident with himself, he was confident that she knew he loved her too.

She had her arms around his neck, moving forward and grinding herself on him gently.

Causing him to pull away and gasp.

"Piper..." in his shock he was immobile for a few moments.

Not knowing what do, feeling like a small child that just did something wrong.

"Aerrow..." she said huskily and out of breath.

"Piper, we're back" he said as he reached his arms around her, her still straddling him and steered the skimmer back into the dock, all in all his wings coming back to their original place on his bike.

Piper got off quickly and pulled Aerrow with her.

"Aerrow, come to my room?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Sure, Piper" he said as he walked ahead of her, leading her to her room.

* * *

The two came to her room in the nick of time; as soon as the doors closed they had kissed passionately, then led each other to Piper's bed, both falling onto it with Aerrow on top of Piper for a change.

"Piper, how do you feel?" he asked, she looked at him and grinned.

"I love you, Aerrow"

"Good to hear" he said as he kissed her again.

Piper tugged at his battle uniform, trying to get it off.

Aerrow done it for her, stripping until he was in just his boxers, and Piper was actually wearing some blue shorts and a white tank top.

He was only in his boxers because that was what he normally wore anyway, and Piper, she normally wore the shorts and tank top, nothing fancy and something quick to change out of.

They kissed for a little while longer before both fell asleep in her bed, under the covers with Piper curled on top of Aerrow's chest, his left arm around her small frame and hand on her hip, her left hand was on his chest.

* * *

Finn yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed, looking around with a smile.

"Time to get up?" he asked as he looked around his room for his uniform and picked out a pair of boxers before changing and walking out towards Piper's room.

"Piper?" asked Finn through the door.

He smirked, he loved it when she didn't wake up, it gave him a reason to walk in and shout at her.

He opened the door and was about to shout when he stopped and laughed hard.

'_Wha-?_' was all that Aerrow could think as he was awoken.

"Aerrow, buddy!" shouted the blonde teen, "Why are you in bed, with Piper?" he asked trying to contain himself, his right hand holding his elbow while his right hands was curled at the bottom of his face holding his lips shut from laughing.

"Uh, well..." this only caused the blonde to laugh hard and fall on the floor rolling around.

"Oh man! I wish I brought a camera!" he continued to laugh and then sat up wiping tears from his face. "Oh man, I'll leave you two alone, ok?" he asked as he walked out with a grin, ready to tell the others what he just saw.

Aerrow blinked a few times before looking at the sleeping Piper with a small smile, he shook her gently.

"Piper, Piper wake up" she groaned and opened her eyes a little.

"Yeah? It is?" she asked as she yawned and sat up, looking at him with a small smile.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic, I had fun doing this one, even though it isn't one of my best.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
